Dancing Emotions
by LovelyCosplayer
Summary: This is a Cheshire Cat/ Oc one shot! Please enjoy! Reviews are very welcomed! :


Dancing Emotions

Cheshire one shot

*Cheshire POV*

"Cheshire what's wrong?" I turned around to see my best friend in this world and the girl I loved with all my heart was standing right in front of me, looking as beautiful as her name describes. It always amazes me that she could tell when I'm down. I keep my emotions so well hidden, but she seems to see through my facade "Nothing is wrong, Rose, nothing at all…" I sighed sadly. I may have only been in my human form for only several months, but as soon as I met her I fell head over heels in love, but she will never understand for we will never be together we are too different and I doubt she feels as strongly about me as I her. "Don't give me that I know you better than that and you know it, so tell me what wrong" I start to get irritated, how can she not see it? How can she be so oblivious? Rose reaches for me, but I moved away quickly, like her touched burned me somehow. I regretted it quickly. The look on her face when I moved away was like she had been slapped in the face, it looked so much in pain and…and something else. I try to reach out to her, but she did something unexpected, something I thought she would never do to me. She smacked me. I was in a state of shock, I know what I did must have upset her, but this…this I never thought she would ever go that far. "You jerk! All I did was try to find out what was upsetting you! I try to figure you out but you never tell me anything! YOU'LL HURT ME FOREVER AND ALWAYS, YOU…YOU...HEARTLESS JERK!" She shouted, tears rolling fast down face her and with that she ran until she was out of my sight. I fell to the ground tears rolling off my face, feeling like my heart has just been ripped out and replaying her harsh words in my head. _'You hurt'll me forever and always'_

_*_Rose POV*

I ran away from him, ran as fast as I could, so fast that when I stopped my legs clasped. I had so many thoughts in my head, I was so very confused, my emotions were scattered all over the place inside my heart and mind. '_I can't believe I just did that! Now he'll hate me forever, oh what do I care he'll never understand my feelings for him, NEVER not in a million years. I…I should just give up on him." _This made me burst into tears. "Why is giving up not as easy as it sounds? Why couldn't I just let go….WHY WHY WHY!" I screamed and cried a rainstorm of tears. Then…then it all went black, as black as an onyx stone.

*No Ones POV*

_Cheshire was lost, confused, heart-broken and hallow inside. Without Rose he was nothing, he had no reason to live. He knew that she would never love him now, he never had much hope that they would be together, but at least she was with him. Now …he had nothing and therefore he knew what he had to do. If the thing he loved the most was gone he had no reason to live and that was exactly what he was going to do, not live._

_Oz was over Rose, trying to figure out what he should do in this situation. He was walking in the garden and saw the Rose's ugly break down. Oz decided to throw some water on her to see if she becomes conscience. Oz went to the fountain with a pail and filled it up with water. When the pail was full, Oz went back to Rose and splashed the water all over her. Rose woke up with a jolt. She saw Oz with a pail and figured he splashed her. She would have yelled at him, but she was too tired, too confused, and too heart-broken to be upset at Oz. She just turned around and walked silently back to where she was before. To the place where her emotions took over and where she lost the only man she loved like this. Then just before her very eyes she sees Cheshire. He was standing on a chair near the Sakura blossom tree were they use to go sometimes just to look at the stars or clouds. He was holding something in his hand like a rope. She froze. He would never do something as drastic as this it was so not like him. Rose ran as fast she could to stop the one she truly loved with all her heart._

_*Cheshire POV*_

_I was just about to put the rope around my neck, but then Rose came into my mind._ Her dazzling smile, her cute little laugh, her star-lit eyes, everything that reminded me of her came into my mind. I realize that this is want I must do for she will never return to me and I will never see her face, her smile, or hear her laugh again. I put the rope around my neck and was just about to step off the chair which I was standing upon. Then a knife appeared out of nowhere and cut the rope. It was engraved and had ruby's shining as brightly as the full moon on a very dark night. I turned around upset and with rage for they interrupted my plans of suicide. To my surprise I saw Rose, looking little and sad, like a small child lost in the park. She fell to her knees crying out her sadness and with this I ran to her and consoled her.

*Rose's POV*

I threw the knife and fell once again to the ground, but not because my legs were weak. I fell because I couldn't believe what I saw. I cried onto the grass, it had the smell of nature and purity. Then I felt two arms gathered around me. I looked up and saw that Cheshire had pulled me into an embrace. I snuggled against he's chest. He felt warm and soft. I looked up at him and put his face into my hands I had only one chance to do this and this chance was now.

*Cheshire's POV*

Rose touched my face. Her hands were warm and felt like silk. Then she pulled me into a kiss. It was quick that I didn't have any time to respond. She pulled back and was blushing madly, she reminded me of a tomato. I tilted her chin up and kissed her this time. We kissed for about a minute, and then broke apart. She looked up and finally said what I've been wanting to hear for so long.

*No Ones POV*

Rose looks up and finally says what she's been wanting to tell Cheshire for so long. "Cheshire I love you." Cheshire confessed he's feelings as well. Rose's heart was full of love and happiness as well as Cheshire's. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, with their hands intertwined and with that they gave each other a kiss as the sun was setting, the stars appearing and the moon waiting to see what beautiful romance had begun.

The End


End file.
